


Viktor Krum Makes His Move

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little fluff and angst and smut, Black Hermione Granger, Dirty Talk, F/M, FaeKwidditchMusings' Farewell to Summer Fest: The 31 Flavors of Smut, Fit Viktor Krum, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, It is a Kink Fest after all, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Living room sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plus size Hermione Granger, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, quidditch player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: Viktor Krum announces his decision to finally leave the Vratsa Vultures for a new position in the UK League in an eye-catching way. He should've just posed for Play Witch for scandalous as the images are. It's one way to show that he knows he's a man that knows exactly what he wants and how to get it.OrThe way Hermione Granger finds out that her secret boyfriend is moving to the same country as her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 32
Kudos: 251
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Viktor Krum Makes His Move

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Farewell to Summer 31 Flavors of Smut Fest.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing Writer's Circle for coming up with this fest and for supporting me as I transitioned halfway across the world during it! KoraKwidditch and FaeOrabel you guys are amazing and I love you. Thanks to ArielSakura for being my beta on this even if I didn't let you BritPick it! This fest is full of some amazing works and I cannot wait to read them all - preferably with a pint or two of tasty goodness! 
> 
> My prompts are below
> 
> Trope: Secret Relationship  
> Kink: Dirty Talk/Praise  
> Ice Cream: Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough
> 
> Disclaimer: It's not my ice cream shop. I just create new flavors. Mind the rating and the tags, and as always enjoy. xx

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143851546@N04/50372141626/in/dateposted-public/)

# Viktor Krum Makes His Move

The headline declared in bold white letters across the glossy cover of the special edition of Witch Weekly magazine. 

In full-color, no less. 

As if the fact that Viktor Krum stood on the outside - clearly naked except for a strategically held fur coat - wasn’t enough. The headline had to appear as mere wisps of smoke as Viktor tilted his head back, bit his full bottom lip and then starred directly into the lens of the camera. It was outrageous. It was sinful. It was damn near…

“Orgasmic?” 

Hermione’s head snapped up at the word she’d been thinking was spoken aloud, shattering the silence. “It’s indecent,” she snapped haughtily, flipping the cover over in disgust. 

Across from her, Pansy Parkinson, her unexpected best friend and business partner, snorted inelegantly. 

“Sure it is, sweetheart.” 

Hermione huffed as Pansy handed her a tea - extra strong as Fridays so often required, with one sugar and a hint of milk - for color. She took a sip stopping herself from pulling the magazine towards her again and flipping it back over so she could once more admire the cover. 

Hermione sighed as she tried not to imagine the image in motion - again. She swore earlier the damn thing had winked at her, and it had about made her cream her pants. 

“Stupid fucking well-built freight train,” she muttered under her breath before taking a sip of her scalding hot tea. 

Hermione closed her eyes and savored the burn on her tongue and the warmth as it traveled through her, easing the undeniable throbbing between her legs. How dare he fucking look that good - on a fucking magazine cover.

“Yes, it is a sin for him to have aged so well,” murmured Pansy in agreement, flipping through the pages of the magazine before whistling lowly as she pointedly ignored Hermione’s reddening cheeks for having apparently said that last bit aloud. 

“Have you seen the inside of this?” Pansy asked, her face growing red as she continued to turn the pages. “I wonder how much Witch Weekly had to pay him to get him to agree to these pictures? These really belonged in Play Witch. I mean, WOW! Hermione!” exclaimed Pansy turning the magazine back towards Hermione.

Inside the magazine was another picture of Viktor, still fully naked, only this time covered by a towel held only in one hand as he stretched upward, his muscles literally rippling from head to toe. 

“I mean, his muscles have muscles.”

Hermione snatched the magazine from her friend, glaring at it for a moment. “I’m ready for the next step,” she read aloud, “to embrace every aspect of life and see where it goes.” She scoffed as she tossed the magazine back down on her desk, narrowly missing her teacup.

“His English has really improved since we were in school,” murmured Pansy, watching her friend intensely. Hermione scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. “How long has it been since you’ve seen him again?” 

Hermione’s face flushed slightly, and she stammered about the last world cup a year or so prior. 

Pansy watched her nodding slowly, “Well,” she said at last, “Maybe since he’s moving to play for the Montrose Magpies, you’ll get to see each other more.”

“What?” exclaimed Hermione knocking of her tea as she spun in her seat. “Circe’s tit!” 

Pansy reached her hand out and plucked the magazine out of the way of the spilled tea before waving her wand to clean it up.

“Really, Mi, how long have you been a witch, and still you don’t reach for your wand first when you make a mess?” tutted the other witch. 

Glaring at her friend, Hermione pointedly picked up her wand and waved it over herself to remove the evidence of the spilt tea before snatching the magazine back from her friend. “Get your own rag, Parkinson.” 

“Touchy. Touchy,” Pansy replied with a laugh. “I’m off to work anyways. I’ll catch up with you for lunch.”

“Not today,” Hermione grumbled. “I have errands to run.” 

Pansy gave her a knowing smile and simply waved over her shoulder as she left the room. 

Hermione’s eyes drifted back to the magazine in her hands and noted with annoyance that the picture, did in fact, wink at her. “Don’t you try and schmooze me, Krum. You are in so much fucking trouble when I see your ass. No matter how fit it is.” 

****

Hermione walked through the door of her flat, tossing her bag and coat on to the small table she kept by the entry before pausing to remove her shoes. As she sighed with relief before a noise caught her attention. Hermione walked quietly through the door to her living room, watching as her boyfriend of more than a year leaped from the couch with an exclamation of joy. The empty container of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream falling to the floor along with the spoon. 

“Really?” she huffed. 

Viktor Krum spun, almost tripping over the spoon on the floor before grinning broadly at his girlfriend. 

“Myla!” he exclaimed, crossing quickly to her. “You are home early.”

Hermione turned her head just as he leaned forward to kiss her. Viktor’s lips landed on her cheek, and he pulled back in confusion. 

“Myla?” he asked, noting the way her hair crackled with magic. “Vhat is vrong? You haff bad day at work?”

“No,” she huffed, summoning the magazine from her bag with a wandless Accio before slamming it into her boyfriend’s chest. “Not a bad day at work, but this was quite the surprise.” 

Viktor glanced down at the magazine and grinned at her. “Vas good surprise, I hope.”

“No! It wasn’t a good surprise!” 

Viktor’s face fell, “Vhat? Vhy not? Ve have spoken about this, Myla. Desire to be closer together. To live in same country. You are not happy?”

“Oh, Viktor,” began Hermione, her brown eyes searching his. “I would’ve been more happy if you had told me beforehand. You’re leaving Vrstra? After all this time? And you didn’t even discuss it with me.”

“Did discuss it, Myla. Many times in my letters,” he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body, “Ve haff discussed next step, being together more. Being public in our relationship.”

He looked at her then, his eyes fixing her with an accusatory glare. Hermione swallowed before dropping her head to his shoulder. 

“I know, Viktor, but we talked about why this wasn’t a good idea. The publicity-”

“Da. Iz a hurdle ve vill haff to overcome Myla. Ve cannot remain a secret forever, love. Must eventually face the sound.” 

Hermione giggled against his chest, “Music.”

“You vant music?” Viktor asked in confusion, glancing down at her. 

Hermione shook her head no. “It’s face the music, not sound.” 

Viktor nodded thoughtfully. “Makes much more sense,” he replied thoughtfully. 

“Tell me honestly, Myla. Iz this not vhat you vant? To spend more time together? To have days together instead of only hours?”

“To come home to you watching my telly and eating all my ice cream,” she accused, jabbing his chest with her finger. 

Viktor grinned at her, even as pink stole across his cheeks. “Vill buy more ice cream. Iz, not even your favorite anymore. You keep it for me.” 

Hermione felt her cheeks heat even as she rolled her eyes. 

“Did you not like the pictures?” he asked, his voice dropping an octave, sending a shiver down her spine as his breath caressed the shell of her ear. “Did you not like what I did for you?”

“For me?” 

“Da. For no other would I strip myself so bare, but for you, Myla. My love. Vould strip myself completely bare for your love.”

Hermione tilted her head back to take him in. She loved the man in front of her. She had since she was a chit of a girl of only fifteen. All inexperienced and awkward. He had been as gentle and coaxing then as he was now all these years later. And he knew her better than she knew herself. He never pushed her past her comfort zone, but nudged her, encouraged her. Due to his influence, she had given Pansy a chance in their eighth year, and that she had followed her heart into a business she loved rather than the red tape-filled road of the ministry. 

But they had always struggled with the timing of their relationship, their individual fame, and how people cared less about them as people and more about them as icons. It’s why when they had reconnected two years prior, they had decided that when their relationship moved once again from just friendship into lovers, that they would keep their relationship secret. 

Living in two different countries, hundreds of miles apart had made that easier. The ability to floo directly to and from each other’s apartments and his family’s connections and subsequent ability to craft private portkeys that didn’t require registration kept many people in the dark about the nature of their relationship. Dates and holidays in the muggle world and absolutely no crossover at public events in the magical world had allowed them to fly under the radar for over a year now, but being in the same country. Both living and working in Scotland, Hermione knew all that would change. Was she ready? She wasn’t sure, but after Viktor’s very public declaration, fangirls the world all over would be clamoring for his love and his attention. 

“Son of a bitch,” she exclaimed suddenly, “You did that on purpose.” 

Viktor grinned at her. “I know not of vhat you speak, Myla.” 

“All these pictures, people will be throwing themselves all over you, and without a girlfriend, you have no excuse to deny them.”

“Except that I do not vant them, Myla. I vant you,” Viktor leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, angling her head with a large hand so that he could access her better. “Vant only you,” he added, peppering kisses in between his words along her jaw to her neck. “I haff vanted you since the first day I see you in the library. Knew then, Myla, there vas no other one for me but you.” 

Hermione hummed as his lips nipped at the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. 

“You are such a good girl, Myla. Vill you let me show you my love for you?”

Hermione shivered under his words. It was the same phrase he used every time they had sex. It should’ve gotten old by now, but the way he asked for permission. For consent. It turned her on like nothing else. Well, except for the praise he gave her. She shivered as she nodded her assent, and he huskily whispered in her ear. 

“Such a precious love,” he praised, “vill you allow me to undress you?” 

Hermione nodded eagerly as his words washed over her. 

“Yes, Sir,” she replied, knowing the simple phrase did for him what all the praise did for her. 

Viktor smirked at her before gently kissing her once more. “Be a good girl,” he encouraged, his hands moving to the buttons on her blouse, “And stand still for me while I undress you.” 

Hermione merely nodded, her focus already drifting to the dampness in her knickers as his words poured over. Viktor carefully undid each button. His large hands were making light word of each small button. Hermione shivered as his lips and tongue followed his hands, leaving a trail of kisses and attention to her burning skin. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured as he reached the last button, his hands pushing the blouse from her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. 

Revealing the fullness of her breast and the red lace of her bra. Her deep caramel skin shone in the late afternoon sun. Hermione rarely felt confident in her larger post-war, adult body, except for moments like these. When Viktor’s already dark eyes turned an almost impossible shade of rich coal as he roved her body, he worshipped her fuller body. Every curve, every hill, and valley, nook and crevice were beautiful to him. He never asked to hide her body, to make love with the lights off, instead, he brought her into the light, encouraging her to see herself through his eyes. To see her beauty in all its bounty. 

“I like this,” he whispered, replacing one of her straps with his mouth as he tenderly slid it from her shoulder. “Is new?” 

Hermione nodded. “I bought it last week.”

“Vere thinking of me, yes?” 

Hermione nodded again as his hand reached up and cupped her breast, his fingers deftly finding her nipple and pinching it. 

“Yes, Sir,” she breathed, her hands automatically reaching out to grip his arms as she tried to steady herself. 

Viktor hummed in appreciation as his mouth continued to nip at her shoulder, his tongue laving the sting away. “You vill come like this.” 

Hermione shivered at his words. Knowing it was an order. Knowing that she would because he said so.

“Love the vay, you can come from attention to your lovely breasts,” he added, pinching her nipple harder - taking her just to the edge of pain before the pleasure coursed through her. “You like that don’t you?” he murmured against her ear as his other hand tweaked the opposite nipple. 

Hermione whined slightly as he did it again, in tandem with the other. “Yes,” she breathed, “Yes, I like it. So much.” she squeezed her legs shut, rubbing her thighs together tightly as he pinched again. 

“Of course you do, sweetling,” he praised again. “You’re such a good girl.” 

Hermione nearly screamed as he twisted again, this time adding in a hard and powerful suck of his mouth as he marked her skin. Marking her skin with his mouth was something that Viktor loved, and Hermione often covered several love bites on her skin for days after their lovemaking. 

“Viktor,” she whined, as he sucked on the same spot, pulling her skin harder into his mouth before running his tongue against it. 

“Keep being a good girl for me, Myla.” 

The words were whispered against her skin before his mouth descended again and Hermione’s hands fisted in the hair on his head, simultaneously tugging on the length as she pulled him closer. 

“Come for me, sweetling.” 

Hermione felt her orgasm bubble up and over her as he tweaked her nipples again, pinching and twisting harder until she was left gasping and writhing in front of him. 

“Good girl,” murmured Viktor as he kissed her skin. “You look so beautiful when you come like that for me.” 

Hermione clung to him as she got her bearings, never doubting the strength of the man in front of her - even at her heaviest as she was now. 

“Love how you feel in my arms,” he whispered against the shell of her ear as his hands traveled behind her back. His fingers deftly undoing the clasp of her bra before moving to the zip of her skirt. “Take off your skirt for me, Myla.” 

Hermione crossed her arms to guide her bra off her body and onto the floor before shimming out of her skirt, leaving her only in the red lace hipster-style knickers she favored. The color highlighted the rich bronze of her skin. She felt her skin warm under Viktor’s gaze, and despite the deep color of her skin, she knew he could see the way she was still flushed with pleasure. She stood still under his gaze, despite her desire to cross her arms and hide. Her full breasts and folds of skin making her momentarily insecure. And yet, he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing on earth. 

“Gorgeous,” Viktor murmured again. “Vould you like to undress me?” he asked, watching her through hooded lids. 

“Yes, Sir,” she replied, stepping closer to him. Her hands shook slightly as she quickly helped him out of his shirt before pulling his pants down with his trousers. She hummed in appreciation as she saw his hard length. 

“Vould you like to suck my cock, Myla? Or vould you like me to fuck you first?” 

It never ceased to blow her mind to hear the gentle soul before her use such crude language. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit how much it turned her on. 

“I really want you inside me,” she confessed, her eyes following his hand as it traveled to his cock, slowly running up and down the length. 

Viktor smirked at her, “It vould be my honor, Myla.” 

Hermione squealed as he scooped her into his arms, moving them easily to the couch where he sat her down gently. Shifting his body, he lined himself up before teasing her opening with his fingers, replacing them moments later with his hard cock to appease her needy begging. 

“You feel so good, Myla,” he groaned as he slid out of her and back again, rolling his hips as he bottomed out. “Such a good girl, the vay you take my cock so easily.” 

Hermione rocked her hips in time with his thrusts and moaned loudly when his lips returned to her skin, sucking at her breast. Leaving behind dark patches where he pulled the blood to the surface.

“Yes, Viktor,” she groaned, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer. Viktor continued to thrust into her, his pace slow and languid as if he had nothing else to do but push her to the edge again. 

Hermione’s orgasm was stronger this time, creeping up on her in a way she still wasn’t used to. Viktor slowed only slightly to let her enjoy the high of her release before turning their bodies so she was now on top of him. 

“Ride me,” he instructed, gripping her hips to help her lift up and down off his body. “Yes, Myla. Just like that. You look so beautiful riding my cock like that.” 

Hermione purred under his praise and gripped the back of her couch for leverage as she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts. Viktor leaned forward and pressed her breasts together, sucking both her nipples into his mouth and lapping at them eagerly. She moaned in pleasure, the sensation overwhelming her. Her hips stuttered as his sucking increased.

“Don’t stop, Myla. You’re doing so good.” he moaned into the smooth, sensitive skin of her breast, his hand tangling in her hair as the other gripped her ass hard. Viktor’s hand came down hard on the skin of her ass. The unexpected slap caused her to tighten around his cock. 

Viktor groaned, “Am going to do that again, okay?” 

“Okay,” breathed Hermione, her pace increasing. 

Viktor nipped at her shoulder, nibbling at her as he continued to thrust. His hand was rubbing the tender flesh of her ass before landing again with a thud. 

Hermione whined as she clenched again. “Viktor, so close.”

“Me too, Myla. Come with me, love. Come with me, sweetling.” 

Viktor’s hand landed on her ass a third time and Hermione’s whole body clenched as her body orgasmed and shuddered from the combination of pleasure and pain. Her reaction sent Viktor over the edge, and a litany of praise in a mixture of Bulgarian and English left his mouth. 

Hermione felt him shudder beneath her and she leaned on him heavily. “I love you,” she whispered as their foreheads touched. “You are so wonderful.” 

“You are amazing, Myla. I love you deeply and vithout question.” 

Hermione closed her eyes as his magic swirled around them, caressing her and washing her in his love. 

“Is okay?” he asked at last, “Moving to Scotland, being closer to you, telling people you are mine?” 

Opening her eyes, Hermione looked deep into the eyes of the only man she had ever loved. “Yes, Sir,” she breathed at last, grinning as his face lit with joy. “It’s okay. It’s time.”

Viktor peppered her lips with kisses, “It is time.” Standing easily with her in his arms, Viktor made his way to her bedroom. Laying her down on the bed before crawling in beside her. Hermione stifled a yawn as she felt his magic whisper against her skin leaving her feeling clean and light. 

“Viktor Krum makes his move, indeed.” Beside her, Viktor snorted before tucking her further into his chest. 

“Sleep. Later we buy more ice cream and fuck some more.” 

Hermione giggled before nodding. “Yes, Sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me. Please check out the rest of the fics in our collection and give the authors some love. Happy end of summer loves! Stay safe! xx


End file.
